Long Summer
by Verbatim et Litteratim
Summary: Phineas' award turns him into a celebrity and he doesn't like it, and neither does Isabella. So they leave Danville to get away from it. Oh, I forgot to mention in the story that Phineas and Isabella are now a couple. It's a bad summary if you'd ask me. Requests are welcome anytime. *ON HIATUS*
1. In the Beginning

**A/N: This is my first fanfic. So please bare with me. Hope you like it.**

Age:

Phineas and the gang: 20

Candace, Stacy, Jeremy: 25

Abbreviations:

PFC: Private First Class

SSG: Staff Sergeant

CPL: Corporal

PVT: Private

ETA: Estimated Time of Arrival

* * *

Present time:

Staff Sergeant John Miller and his squad of Rangers were patrolling the streets of Afghanistan in a summer afternoon. Heading back to base, they are ambushed by a group of Taliban fighters and SSG Miller takes 2 bullets in the chest, killing him instantly. "He's gone." Phineas says after checking his pulse. As Corporal Henry Royce, more commonly known as Royce, takes command, he leads his squad to fight off the fighters.

"Flynn!" CPL Royce calls him.

"Yes sir?" PFC Flynn responds.

"I need you to contact base and request for an extract immediately." CPL Royce tells Phineas.

"Roger that sir." PFC Flynn says.

(Phineas POV)

"Home base, home base. This is Alpha squad. We're being ambushed and SSG Miller is down repeat SSG Miller is down request for extract immediately. 8 miles Northeast of base. Over" Phineas tells home base.

The radio controller replies; "Roger that alpha squad . Extract is en route ETA is 10 minutes."

"Copy that." Phineas adds.

"Sir. Extract ETA is 10 minutes." Phineas tells his superior.

"Roger that Flynn." Royce replies.

Suddenly, an awkward silence has occurred and Phineas sees a grenade landing 2 feet from him. He shouts "grenade!" alerting the team and making them brace. Phineas quickly picks up the grenade and throws it back losing his left hand in the process.

Phineas falls to his back screaming in pain. Then PFC Tony Allen, the squad's medic, and Phineas' closest friend in the Army, runs to his aid.

"It's alright Phineas, they're almost here, there almost here." PFC Allen tells him.

"Tony." Phineas said, losing consciousness.

"Yeah?" Tony responds.

"If I don't make it, tell Isabella I love her." Phineas told him in a weak voice.

"You're not going to die, you hear me, you're not going to die. "Tony answered him.

"Just do it." Phineas told him just before losing consciousness.

"Shit. How long 'till extract gets here?" Tony asks.

"1 minute." PVT Jonas Hodges responds.

* * *

As they landed back in base. They took Phineas strait to the first aid tent and SSG Miller to the aircraft hangar being used as a morgue. All of a sudden, Phineas regains his consciousness. He screamed "Holy Shit!"

"Shh... It's alright Flynn, were bringing you to the base hospital, they're gonna' perform surgery on your wrist. You did good kid." Royce told him.

(Hospital after the surgery)

"So I heard you threw a grenade back at them." The nurse mentioned while cleaning his wound.

"Yeah. How'd you know?" Phineas asked him.

"As soon as you guys landed Tony told me everything about what had happened." The nurse told him.

"Well, you know Tony." Phineas added.

"Yeah. And... done." The nurse said.

"Get some rest, you'll need it." The nurse added.

"Alright then." Phineas replied.

Phineas found it hard to sleep because of everything that had happened. He though to himself; "This is gonna' be a long summer."

* * *

**A/N: So... What do you think? Requests are welcome.**


	2. News Reaches the Heartland

Abbreviations:

NCO: non-commissioned officer (enlisted men)

This takes place in Danville a day after the ambush

* * *

(Lawrence watching the news)

As Lawrence watched the news on DNN somebody rings the doorbell. "I'll get it." He tells Linda.

When Lawrence opens the door he sees a man in a suit and in a trench coat.

The man asks "Excuse me. But are you Lawrence Fletcher."

"Yes, yes I am." Lawrence answers.

"I'm SSG Sam Gerard, Phineas' recruiter." He said as he introduced himself. SSG Gerard is the highest ranking NCO in the whole tri-state area, he's commonly known as Sam.

"May I come in?" He added.

"Sure thing." Lawrence replied. "Can I get you anything?" He asked.

"Oh no thanks." Sam responded.

"Alright then." Lawrence says. "Linda. Will you come over here for a bit." He politely called his wife.

"Okay Lawrence. What is this about?" Linda asked.

"This is SSG Sam Gerard. He was Phineas' recruiter." Lawrence introduced him to his wife.

"Nice meeting you." The two said in unison.

"So what is this about?" Linda asked.

"I was sent here to tell you that your son was involved in an ambush." He said.

Lawrence and Linda were scared that Phineas could be gone and Linda started to be in tears.

"Its alright ma'am. He's fine, although were not sure when he'll be shipped back." Sam clarified and it made Linda calm down.

"But I rang about something else." He continued. "I'm here to tell you that your son is to be awarded the Bronze Star, Purple Heart and the Medal of Honor." He added.

"Wait. Did you say Medal of Honor?" Lawrence asked.

"That is correct." Sam told them.

"But, how?" The couple ask in unison.

"You see. During the ambush, the Taliban threw a grenade, Phineas was the first one to notice. He alerted his comrades and picked it up as fast as he coul, and threw it back at them but he lost his left hand." Sam explained.

"He would do that?" Linda asked.

"Yes. But to prevent your home from the press, it is not allowed to tell this to anyone except family." Sam told them.

"Sure thing." Linda and Lawrence said in unison once more.

"Well, I have to get going. I have to bring my children to a party. It was a pleasure meeting both of you." Sam said as he headed for the door.

"It was nice meeting you too SSG Gerard. Have a wonderful day." Linda said.

"Don't mention it and you too." Sam replied as he left.

As Lawrence closed the door he asked Linda "Now what?"

"Well, I guess we have to tell Candace and Ferb." Linda responded.

"Alright, I'll call Ferb you call Candace, tell Candace its a family meeting." Lawrence added.

"Whatever you say Lawrence." Linda said.

* * *

"Ferb, son. Your mother and I need you here at the house immediately." Lawrence said in a voicemail.

"Candace, your father and I need you here at the house immediately." Linda said in a voicemail as well.

Twenty minutes later Candace and Jeremy pull into the driveway. As soon as they step out of the car Ferb pulls into the driveway as well.

As Ferb steps out of the car Candace asks him; "What do you think this is about?"

"I was about to ask you the same question." Ferb told her.

As the two walked inside their mother greeted them.

"Hey Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher." Jeremy greeted her.

"Hi Jeremy." Linda said she greeted him. "Where's Amanda?" Linda asked.

"Oh. Stacy's babysitting her." Jeremy and Candace said in unison.

"So what's this about?" Candace and Ferb asked.

"We'll tell you in the living room. Your father's waiting for you two. I'll go get some snacks."

"Okay. Whatever you say mom." Candace told her. "Come on you too." She called to Ferb and Jeremy.

"Hey dad." Candace said while greeting him. "Hi Mr. Flynn-Fletcher." Jeremy said. Ferb on the other hand just waved.

"Ahh. There you are. Come here sit down." Lawrence said.

"So... Where's Amanda?" Lawrence asked.

"Stacy's babysitting her." Candace replied.

"Now that you're here. We have something to tell you." Linda said while bring in some snacks.

"About what?" Candace asked.

"Phineas." Lawrence said.

"What about him?" Candace continued.

"He's coming home in a couple of weeks." Linda tells them.

"Really?" Ferb said in delight.

"But he was just shipped out two months ago." Candace added.

"That's right. But the reason he's coming home is because his squad was in an ambush." Lawrence tells the two.

"So you mean he's coming home in a box?" Ferb worriedly asked.

"No, no. He's alright. He was injured though." Linda clarifies.

"Oh. For a second there I thought you mean he was gone." Ferb tells them.

"And he's being awarded the Bronze Star, Purple Heart, and Medal of Honor." Lawrence says.

"Really?" Candace surprisedly says. "Medal of Honor?" Jeremy questions.

"How was he able to get that?" Candace continued...

"Phineas will explain everything to you." Linda told the three.

"Well, we better get going. Before Stacy starts to freak out." Candace said.

"Oh yeah. I still have a history quiz in thirty minutes." Ferb added

As the three headed to the door Linda added; "One more thing before you go. You cannot tell anyone. Understood?"

"Sure thing." The three said in unison.

"Bye guys." Candace said.

"Bye, take care." Lawrence and Linda replied.

As the three left to go about their business, Linda and Lawrence started planning a homecoming party for Phineas. Little do they know that SSG Gerard had lied to them about where Phineas was. Phineas was already in the country sorting discharge papers and would be home earlier than expected.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it. Chapter 3: "Homecoming" is almost complete. Until then, cheerio.**


	3. Homecoming

This takes place 4 days after the ambush on a Sunday.

The whole family is attending a mass.

* * *

"Well, to close our services this morning. Um... We have a special treat. Lawrence and Linda will you please come up here." The pastor asked.

As Lawrence and Linda got up on stage they wondered; "Why do we have to do this?"

"Oh. We just have a big special treat for you guys. Um... We all know your son Phineas was deployed to Afghanistan 2 months ago." The pastor continued.

"Well, with the aid of modern technology, uh... we're gonna' close our services this morning by playing a recording of him praying a blessing over us." The pastor said.

"Play the recording if you may." The pastor added.

(Recording)

_"Let us bow our heads as we come together and worship him together on this very special day. We just want to thank you for all the blessings you bestowed upon us in this week ahead of us. Um... Let us keep our minds and uh... thoughts and attitudes uh... positive. And uh... please guide us as we excel through life especially on this special Sunday._ In Jesus name we pray. Amen" Phineas said in the recording.

"Amen." Everybody replied.

"Now I'd like to welcome Private First Class Flynn back home." The pastor said. "Over there." He added while pointing at the main door of the chapel.

"Oh my God!" Linda said to herself.

And there he was. Phineas was standing at the main door of the chapel in his uniform. Phineas then walked down the aisle to the front of the chapel.

"Hey guys." Phineas said. And as he said that, Ferb, Candace, Jeremy along with their daughter, Amanda ran up on stage and hugged him real hard and started to be in tears.

"I missed you guys too. I'll explain the arm at home. You guys are choking it by the way. " Phineas whispered to them.

"Oops. Sorry about that." They all said in unison.

"What are you doing here? SSG Gerard said you weren't going to be here in a couple of weeks." Linda told him.

"Well. I told him to do that." Phineas answered.

"Come on." Phineas added while going back to their seats.

"Welcome home Phineas." Everyone told him as he went to sit down.

"Thanks. Thanks. Thanks." He said one after the other.

"Thank you for that closing prayer Phineas." The pastor said and added; "In the name of the Father and of the Son and of the Holy Spirit. Amen"

"Amen." Everyone said all at once.

"Let's go home. I don't wanna' answer questions about my arm." Phineas told the family.

"Whatever you say bro." Candace said to him.

As the family exits the chapel they notice Phineas' sedan parked outside.

"You drove here?" Linda asked.

"Yeah! It's not that hard." Phineas bragged.

As they got in their cars Phineas made a call and caught Candace's attention.

"I wonder who he's calling?" She asked Jeremy.

"I wouldn't mind his business if I were you." Jeremy said.

"Yeah. You're right." Candace answered.

(Phineas POV)

Phineas pulled out his phone and speed-dialed #1. Number one to no one's knowledge was Isabella. And she didn't even know that!

"Come one. Pick up." Phineas said while starting his engine.

_"Phineas!" _Isabella said on the other line. _"Why'd you call? Aren't you in Afghanistan?" _Isabella asked.

"Well... I called to tell you that I'll be home in two weeks. But yeah... I'm still in Afghanistan." This was the first lie Phineas had ever said in ten years.

_"Really? T-T-That's great!." _Isabella answered as she stuttered.

_"Oh. Gotta' go. I gotta' rehearse for tomorrow's graduation play." _Isabella told him.

_"I wish you were there during the graduation." _Isabella added.

"Me too Izzy, me too." Phineas said.

_"Well, I'll see you into weeks Phineas." _Isabella paused for a second. _"I love you Phineas."_ She added.

"I love you too Izzy. I love you too." Phineas told her and dropped the call and drove home.

* * *

After about thirty minutes Phineas arrived home. As he stepped out of the car he took a peek at the backyard and started reminiscing about everything they had done. So as he walked inside Linda came up to him and asked; "What took you? I started to worry."

"It isn't making phone calls with only one hand available mom." Phineas told her.

"Right." Linda answered.

"So where's my little niece?" Phineas asked.

"Right here." Jeremy answered as he came from the kitchen.

"Hey there little girl." Phineas said while greeting his niece.

"So tell us about the arm Phineas." Candace said.

"Okay. If you say so." Phineas replied.

"It was a hot Wednesday when we were patrolling the streets in Kabul province." Phineas started.

"We were 8 miles from base and headed back. Suddenly there were these Taliban fighters who came out of nowhere." He said.

"Then what happened?" Candace asked.

"Our squad leader SSG Miller was shot in the shot in the chest twice." Phineas added.

"Oh my." Lawrence answered.

"Continuing. As we took cover and carried SSG Miller's body to safety, I was ordered to request for a helicopter extract." Phineas told them.

"I'll just skip the radio communication part." Phineas added and continued. "So. After the communication I reported to the new commander, CPL Royce. I told him that the extract would arrive in 10 minutes. Out of nowhere the awkward silence kicked in. And when I look to my left I see a grenade landing a few feet away. I screamed; "GRENADE!" And I picked it up and threw it back at the Taliban. But just after I had released the grenade it exploded!" Phineas explained.

"Really. What happened after?" Ferb asked.

"I don't remember much. Although I remember the medic attending to him, then I lost consciousness." Phineas replied.

"Did you have a dream?" Candace questioned.

"I-I-I don't know." Phineas said stuttering.

"I-I think I'll go have a nap. Call me when its supper time." Phineas told them.

"Ferb can you help me with my uniform?" He asked his stepbrother, and Ferb responded with a thumbs up.

So. When Phineas and Ferb got to their room, Phineas asked Ferb to take off his coat, necktie, and polo shirt.

And Phineas said to him; "Thanks Ferb. Just leave it on the edge of the bed. I'll do the rest." and got a thumbs up in response.

As Ferb was about to leave the room, Phineas asked him once more; "Hey Ferb. Did you get a part in that school play for tomorrow?"

"No I didn't. But how'd you know there was a play tomorrow?" Ferb asked.

"I spoke to Isabella just before I left the church." Phineas answered.

"Of course you did." Ferb replied. "So why'd you ask?" Ferb added.

"Well. I want you do me a favor." Phineas said softly.

"Anything for you." Ferb told him.

"Thanks." Phineas replied.

"So what's the favor?" Ferb asked.

Before Phineas said anything, he pulled out a box from his bag and told Ferb; "I was thinking of surprising everyone tomorrow. With this." And Phineas opened the box and showed him a ring.

"Where'd you get that?" Ferb asked again.

"I made it 5 years ago. So when the time comes, I'm prepared."

"What can I do?" The Brit asked with confidence.

"I need you to film the curtain call. While I go on stage and do my stuff." Phineas told him.

"Sure thing bro." Ferb told him. "I'll coordinate with the University about it." He added.

"Thanks Ferb. That means a lot to me." Phineas told him after getting dressed and got into bed.

* * *

It was just before sundown when Phineas had been called for supper. Candace and Jeremy couldn't join them for supper though 'cause of

"Bro. Everything's been coordinated with for tomorrow." Ferb told his stepbrother.

"Thanks Ferb. I owe you." Phineas said to him.

"Oh. And what time is the play? Phineas added.

"Six o'clock. Principal Armstrong will be waiting for you outside." Ferb told him. "Now come on. Mom made fried chicken." Ferb added

And as they were having dinner, Linda noticed that the two were awfully quiet.

"Something on your minds?" She asked them.

"No. Nothing at all." Phineas told her.

"You're hiding something from me." Linda told him.

"Ferb, should we tell her?" Phineas asked him and got a thumbs up once more.

"I'll be back." Phineas told her as he went upstairs to get the box.

"This is what's on my mind." Phineas told them and opened the box.

"Oh my God. My little Phineas is all grown up!" Linda squealed in delight.

"I'm proud of you son." Lawrence added.

"That must have cost you." Linda told him.

"The metals were the only things I had to worry about." Phineas told them.

"W-Wait. Meaning you made this?" Lawrence asked.

"Yeah. Five years ago." Phineas said.

"Well I think its beautiful." Linda told them.

"Thanks mom." Phineas replied. "I better get some more rest for tomorrow." He added.

"What's happening tomorrow?" Lawrence and Linda asked.

"I already told you." Phineas told them while holding up the box.

"Ah. Yes." Lawrence answred for both of them.

"Well. You do your best Phineas." Linda said.

"I know mom. I know." Phineas answered as he went upstairs.

And as the day came to a close Phineas wrote a checklist on his notepad:

- Ring

- Flowers

- Isabella's graduation play.

* * *

**A/N: I just wanna' thank everyone for the views and the reviews. Chapter 4 "Surprise" is on its way.**


	4. Surprise! (Part I)

Set one day after "Homecoming"

* * *

"Morning dad." Phineas told his father who was cooking breakfast.

"Ah... Good morning Phineas. How was your sleep.?" Lawrence asked.

"Better than a bunk bed that's how." Phineas answered.

"Of course it was." Lawrence said. "Now. What would you like with your egg, coffee or tea?" Lawrence added.

"Plain black coffee with four sugars please." Phineas asked.

"Sure thing son." Lawrence told him.

Five minutes later Lawrence gave Phineas his coffee while sipping his tea.

"Thanks dad." Phineas said.

"Anything for my grown boy." Lawrence replied "Does anyone else know?" He added.

"Well, aside from you guys, and Principal Armstrong, no one else." Phineas answered.

"Going for the element of surprise I see." Lawrence told Phineas.

"Hey. You're not wearing your arm sling." Lawrence added.

"Yeah. Doc Jimmy called me this morning and said I could take it off but I still have to wear the bandage." Phineas replied.

"Oh. Good for you." His stepfather told him.

"Hey dad. This egg is delicious, where'd you learn how to cook it?" Phineas asked.

"I made the recipe myself. I'm not just an antique deler you know." He answered.

"Yeah. You're right." Phineas told him. "Well. That was great dad. I'd better get my uniform ready." He added.

"Sure thing son." Lawrence answered.

* * *

_(Isabella POV)_

"Well Pinky, today's the day. Another performance without Phineas in the audience again." She told her chihuahua.

"I just wish he was here." She added.

"Isa. Something on your mind?" Her mom asked.

"Nothing." Isabella replied.

"Really. Because it sure looks like it." Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro told her.

"Okay. There is something on my mind." Isabella answered.

"Would you like to tell me?" Vivian asked her.

Isabella took a deep breath and said; "I just wish Phineas was here to see my performance."

Vivian looked at her and said; "Look, Isa. I know how much you miss Phineas, I miss him too. But he's out there protecting us. And even though he isn't here to watch your performance, he's proud of you and you know it."

"You're right mom. He is proud of me and I'm proud of him too. This performance is for him!" Isabella answered.

"There's the Isabella I know." Vivian replied and added; "Now go have a bath. You don't want to go to the final rehearsal without having a bath."

"Oh yeah." Isabella replied.

* * *

_(Phineas POV)_

"And... Done." Phineas told himself as he finished ironing his uniform.

As Phineas was taking his uniform to the room, Ferb had just woken up.

"Morning Ferb." Phineas told his step-brother.

"Morning bro." Ferb replied. "You're up very early." He added.

"Well, I've gotten used to it." Phineas answered.

"Of course you did." Ferb replied. "So... What are your plans today?" Ferb added.

"Not much actually. I'm just gonna' go watch the play, surprise her, go out for dinner probably. I think I'll just stay at home first before I go to the play." Phineas replied.

"Okay then." Ferb told him while getting out of bed. "Oh. One more thing I forgot to tell you. It's a musical." He added.

"Musical?! That makes it even beter." Phineas said with delight. "You got me a ticket right?" Phineas added.

"Oh. Principal Armstrong said it won't be necessary because of your service." Ferb answered.

"Well that was nice of him to do that." Phineas replied as he got into the bathroom to have a bath.

* * *

This takes place an hour and a half before the play/musical (4:30PM)

"Hey Ferb come on. Let's go! We're gonna be late!" Phineas told his step-brother.

"I'm on my way down!" Ferb replied.

"So whose car are we using?" Ferb asked.

"We'll go in a convoy. I'll be the lead car. But first we'll pass by a flower shop."

"Sure thing." Ferb answered. "Now let's go." He added.

"Go. Make us proud." Lawrence told Phineas.

"I will dad. I will." Phineas told him as they got in their cars.

* * *

_(Isabella POV)_

_"This is for Phineas. This is for Phineas. This is for Phineas." _Isabella thought to herself backstage.

"Isabella. Something on your mind?" Gretchen asked.

"Nothing. I'm just nervous that's all." Isabella replied.

"Why are you nervous? You've preformed in front of hundreds of people before." Gretchen told her.

"That was because Phineas was there, Gretchen. And whenever he's not here, I've lost the confidence in me." Isabella said in despair.

"Don't believe in that crap Isabella. Whether he's here or not, you still have the confidence in you. You just have to believe in yourself." Gretchen replied.

"You're right Gretchen! I still have the confidence in me." Isabella said in confidence. "Although I still wish he was here." And added with despair.

"Don't worry. I would feel the same way is Ferb wasn't here." Gretchen told her. "Now let's get your hair done so we get get on with the play." Gretchen added.

* * *

_(Phineas POV)_

As the two step-brothers pulled over in different parking spots, not to far from each other. Principal Armstrong _(A/N: Let's call him Mike from now on)_ was waiting for them.

"Good evening Prinicpal." Ferb greeted.

"The same to you Ferb." Mike replied.

"Good to see you Mike." Phineas greeted as well.

"Likewise Phineas. Likewise." Mike replied to Phineas.

"Wait. You two know each other?" Ferb questioned both of them.

"You didn't tell him, right?" Phineas asked Mike.

"Tell me what?" Ferb asked once more.

"Ferb. I met Phineas in Fort Benning a month after he enlisted. I retired weeks later." Mike told Ferb.

"He told me he wanted to retire to inspire children." Phineas added.

"Which is currently in progress. Now. Phineas I reserved a seat for you at the right hand side on the top bleacher where you would be unseen." Mike told Phineas.

"Perfect. That way nobody would notice." Phineas replied.

"Right. But you have to pass by the emergency exit to avoid detection." Ferb told him.

"Roger that Ferb." Phineas replied.

"Alright gentlemen. HOOAH!" Mike said to the two.

"HOOAH!" Phineas and Ferb said in unison.

"Now if you'll excuse me I have to get the show starting." Mike added.

"Sure thing." The two said in unison once more.

As Phineas and Ferb got into the school theater, Mike spoke to the performers one last time before starting the show. And as Phineas got in his seat undetected, he still had a good view of the stage but had no companion beside him.

* * *

As the musical play came to a close, Mike called out each and everyone who performed, but called Isabella last and as Isabella came forward Mike said; "I know we're supposed to call you first since you have a lead role. But we have a surprise for you." And at that instance Phineas was at the right hand side of the stage still unseen. "We all know that your boyfriend, Phineas, is in Afghanistan. Right?" Mike asked Isabella. "That is correct." Isabella replied. "Well. I spoke to him a few minutes ago and he said he wished he was here right now." Mike told her. "He did?" Isabella questioned. "Oh yeah he did. Right Phineas?" Mike said. "Yeah I did." Phineas said as he got on stage.

"Oh my God!" Isabella whispered to herself as she stared at Phineas.

"So Izzy. How've you been?" Phineas told her as he reached out for a hug.

"Oh my God. I can't believe it's actually you." Isabella said in awe.

"I missed you too Izzy." Phineas chuckled into her ear.

Just after Phineas said that he pulled Isabella closer for a kiss in the lips. Isabella, who was still in shock was reluctant at first but eventually gave in. It lasted for a minute when Phineas backed off and caught Isabella off guard. And just as she was about to ask why he was in Danville, Phineas gave the bouquet of roses to her, backed up a little more and got on one knee and pulled out the velvet box.

"Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, will you marry me?" Phineas asked her as he opened the small box.

Isabella who was about to faint because of what she's seeing, shed more tears of joy.

"I will Phineas. I will marry you." Isabella answered.

Phineas slipped the ring on her left ring finger and kissed her hand. "I knew you would say yes." Phineas whispered to her as he got up. "Why wouldn't I?" Isabella told him as he pulled her for another kiss. This time getting more cheers from the crowd.

"Phineas. On behalf of the University of Danville, we would like to thank you for your service." Mike said as Phineas and Isabella finished the kiss.

"Thanks." Phineas told Mike as he walked of a stage waving the peace sign.

* * *

As the curtains came down, Phineas got up from his seat and went backstage to congratulate everyone but most especially Isabella.

"Alright everyone good job! You guys did great." Mike told the cast.

"Thanks Principal Armstrong." Everyone said in unison.

"Yeah. Good job guys." Phineas told them as he came out of the shadows.

"Phineas!" Isabella screamed as she ran to him for a hug.

"Hey!" Phineas said in return.

"I still can't believe you're here." Isabella told him.

"Well, believe it Izzy. I'm here." Phineas answered.

"I still can't believe it." Isabella told him once more.

"Anyhow. Do you have any plans for tonight?" Phineas asked her.

"Why are you asking?" Isabella asks.

*sighs from the other cast members*

"Hehe. No. I don't have any plans for tonight." Isabella answered.

"Good. 'Cause we're going out for dinner tonight." Phineas said to her.

"That's great! Where are we going?" Isabella asked.

"Danville's greatest restaurant for 10 years strait.." Phineas told her.

"Chez Platypus by the Bay?" Isabella answered.

"You got it girl!" Phineas said with delight.

"Great! I'll just go change then we'll be on our way."

"I'll be right here Izzy." Phineas responded.

* * *

_(Isabella POV__)_

As I got into the changing room with the other girls they shrieked with delight.

"I'm so proud of you Isabella!" Gretchen told her as she gave Isabella a hug.

"Thanks Gretchen." Isabella replied.

"So... What's it like?" The former fireside girls asked in unison.

"What's "what" like?" Isabella questioned.

"Oh you know. The ring on your finger." Ginger asked.

"Oh. It's great. But don't even get me answering what it's gonna be like." Isabella answered.

"Oh alright." The girls said as they gave in.

"So what were you two talking about?" Adyson asked.

"To cut it short. He's taking me to dinner." Isabella

*shrieks from the girls*

"Hey. You still haven't shown us the ring." Katie told Isabella.

"Yeah." The other girls said.

"Fine." Isabella told them.

"It's beautiful." Milly said.

"It must've cost him a fortune." Holly added.

"Unless he made it himself." Says Gretchen.

"Oh yeah." All the girls said.

"Anyhow. Phineas is waiting for me outside. See ya' girls." Isabella said as she left the changing room.

"Bye Isabella!" They all said in unison.

"I'm so proud of her." Gretchen said.

"Yeah." All the other girls said in unison once more.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! I divided this chapter into two parts. Chapter 4: "Dinner by the Bay" is in fullswing. Thanks for all the views and follows BTW. You all deserve internet cookies. 'Till then, cheerio.**


	5. Author's Note

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm sorry if I haven't updated it yet. I'm experiencing writer's block at the moment. But I'm doing everything I can to overcome this godforsaken condition. So far Phineas is taking Isabella out for dinner and he tells her about what its like to be out there in the field. And the Flynn-Fletcher family find a copy of Phineas' personnel file just before Linda, Lawrence, Phineas, and Isabella fly to DC for the awarding ceremony. Feel free to send in some requests. Thanks for the views though. Ya'll deserve some internet fudge brownies.**


End file.
